


Joyride

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales
Genre: Author has very little knowledge of Disney ducks, Duck cousins - Freeform, Gen, I just lost a bet and now have to post this, I think I nailed it, One Shot, Outside of DT and ModMads comics that is, Teens being dumb, This was before we really knew anything about Della, Written mid season one, but honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Young Della has an idea.Young Gladstone has a panic attack.
Relationships: Della Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Joyride

“Gladstone!!” Said teenager lets out a squawk and nearly trips over at the sudden weight on his back, His cousin having leapt and wrapped her arms around his neck without warning. “I've had another brilliant idea!” 

“God help us.” Gladstone deadpans, side eyeing Della Duck cautiously. Della makes an offended noise which he ignores. “This quote un quote brilliant idea doesn’t happen to involves my luck does it?” Della smiles unapologetically.

“Well...” Gladstone groans, shifting his shoulders. Della takes the hint and sets him free, beaming. Gladstone runs a hand down his face before placing it on his hip, eyebrow raised. 

“Give me one good reason why I should agree to this?” He drawls, although there’s an all to familiar spark of curiosity and god forbid, excitement growing in his chest. Della grins wickedly at him and  oh boy, what has he gotten into?

“Don’t you want to have an adventure? To experience the thrill and-“

“No. Absolutely not Dellacopter.” Gladstone interrupts, not even giving Della a chance to tempt him. “ I  am going to go to the lake, sit under the big tree and sleep the entire day. Got it? You’re not ruining my plan for a lazy day.” Della crosses her arms, unimpressed.

“Glady, every day for you is a lazy day.” Gladstone doesn’t even bother be effected by her worlds. Why should he? She’s right.

“Well, whatever you were planning, I bid you good luck.” Gladstone winks, careful not to say wish, and makes to walk off, but Della latches onto his arm and stops him like a leach.

“Pleeeeeeeeeaase? I can’t do it without you!” Gladstone isn’t sure if it’s ultimately the innocent pleading expression or the dangerous mischievous glint in her eyes that she wasn’t even bothering to hide, or even some other completely different reason, but whatever it was, he found himself agreeing to go along with the young Duck's plan.

_ Lady Luck help him. _

~~~

“I don’t like this.” Gladstone states for the hundred time, staring at the old car in distaste. “I really, I really don’t like this.” Della raises a hand, head still under the hood of the car working, and waves dismissively at him.

“Bah, grow some guts Glady.” She taunts, Gladstone's eye twitching. She finally pops her head up, eyes shinning in anticipation. “So? Did you get the parts?” Gladstone huffs, almost offended. 

“Probably the best you can get around here, if not better.” He brags, struggling a little as he places down the bag. “It just so happened someone was giving away exactly what we need, what are the chances?” Gladstone rolls his eyes a little at that. Della grins, going over to ruffle his hair fondly with an oil coated hand. Gladstone's eyes widen and he hisses instinctively, swatting her away and sneering threateningly. Della briefly looks startled at the horrific sound, before she bursts out laughing.

“I keep forgetting you can do that!” She states in between cackles. Gladstone flushes bright red and avoids looking at her, clutching his head feathers protectively at the near disaster. 

“I don’t do it intentionally...” He grumbles, trying and failing to keep his composure. A small smirk was making its way in his face without his permission. Della chuckles, wiping away a stray tear with one black stained hand.

_ She's going to get that petrol in her eye soon, Don really stole all the self preservation in the egg huh? _

“Remember when Donald tried to sneak up on you that one time when you were tryna read? He nearly fainted!” A small giggle slips out of his beak and Gladstone coughs to cover it up. Della doesn’t look fooled in the slightest. Gladstone quickly tries to change the subject.

“So do you even know how to fix this thing up anyways D-Spark?” He asks, admittedly a bit curious. He was after all putting his life in his cousins hands after all. He had a right to ask.

“Nope!”  


Gladstone pales. 

“What?! But then how-why- _Della?!_ ” Della boops him on the tip of his beak and Gladstone splutters, his brain short circuiting. 

“I don’t know how to,”  There’s that dangerous glint in her eyes again, “but you do.” Gladstone barely even has time to react before a wrench is shoved into his hands. Gladstone, blinks, slowly putting the pieces together.

“...Do you seriously want me to randomly play around with the car in the hopes that my luck will somehow make me able to fix it?”

“Yep!” Gladstone narrows his eyes without any real heat. 

“I'm beginning to think you’re using me Miss Duck.”

“Oh we are  way  past that Mr Gander.”

~~~

“THIS IS AMAZING!!!” Della screeches like a mad woman, nearly yanking the seatbelts off from the force of her excitedly leaning forward. Gladstone is also screaming, but for an entirely different reason.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!!!” He yells in panic, heart racing as he frantically jerks the steering wheel around randomly. His foot seems to of become permanently jammed on the accelerator in his panic, and he probably couldn’t lift it up if he tried. Della had insisted they drive all around the outskirts of the farm, they’d been swerving and skidding around for the past five minutes and Gladstone felt his life expectancy shorten with every passing second.

“WHOO!! Woah _wait wait_ , twin up ahead, _idiot brother up ahead!!_ _GLADSTONE LOOK OUT!!!_ ” Sure enough, peacefully whistling along the dirt track is Donald **fucking** Duck, completely oblivious to the upcoming chaos heading his way. Della grabs at his arm, making Gladstone yelp because  one hand on the steering wheel _one hand on the steering wheel BAD-_

“He can't hear us!!” Gladstone realises, before looking back down at his feet. He had no idea which one was the break!! Even if he tried to randomly guess and got it right, because who is he kidding he would, it would be just the universes biggest fuck you if said action caused Della to catapult through the window because of her seatbelt. Of course, he’d probably be fine, because life hated him like that, but the risk of hurting one twin in exchange for not harming the other didn’t seem worth it. 

“Why aren’t you stopping?!!” Della demands, looking at him like **_HE_** was the insane one.

“I DON'T KNOW HOW!! I'M _FIFTEEN_!!!” Gladstone replies hotly, his fear making him snap.  He had just wanted to sit by the pond and sleep! But nooo, Della had to Della!! 

“Wait, what if I-“ Gladstone lets out a scream at the sound of glass shattering and he snaps his head over to look at Della, who was now clutching a bleeding wrist and sticking her head out the window. She starts to screech again. “DONALD!! GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FEATHERED MORON!!” Gladstone is probably crying in shock at this point. 

“ _WHY DIDN'T YOU WIND DOWN THE WINDOW?!!!_ ” Gladstone asks in hysterical disbelief, Della just shrugging slightly before going back to trying to get the attention of his brother. 

He had to hand it to her, it worked. 

It was just bad shit _insane_.

Donald turned around, looking annoyed momentarily before his jaw dropped to the dirt. Any other time Gladstone would of laughed at the comedic sight, but he was currently too busy mentally picking out what the hell would be a good enough apology for _THIS_. 

Donald squawks and leaps up in the air, taking off like a bullet in the other direction and quacking unintelligibly. Della exhales sharply through her beak before yelling again.

“NO YOU IDIOT, GET OFF THE ROAD DON'T KEEP RUNNING!! WHO RAISED YOU?!” Gladstone, rightfully terrified at this stage that he might loose two cousins in one day, does the only thing he knew how to.

Squeeze his eyes shut and trust in his luck. 

“I wish that Donald and Della don't get hurt.” He mumbles, before bracing himself.

~~~

“It was insane!! Donald was all like _AAAAHHHH_ and I was all like **_YAAAHHH_** and then Gladstone closes his _EYES_ and then suddenly Fethry, your ball rolls out under the wheels and causes the entire CAR TO _**FLIP**_ OVER DONALD!! And then, instead of crashing and exploding like **_PSSSCH BOOOOOM,_** we land back on four wheel again PERFECTLY!! I mean, can you believe it!!! That’s not even a 1 in a million chance, that’s like a 1 in a _BILLION_!!!” Della squeals, jumping up and down and clearly not out of adrenaline in the slightest. Fethry's eyes were wide in amazement as he listens to Della's enthused retelling of the events. Donald is still sweating bullets and is white as a sheet, which is probably the only reason why he hasn’t ripped their heads off yet. Gladstone knew that there was most definitely a lecture to be had in the near future however, and he was _not_ looking forward to it. 

Gladstone himself slides down the tree near the lake, feeling the most drained he'd ever felt in his life.

“I’m never,  ever,  going along with another Della Duck scheme ever again.” He whispers, curling his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth a little. Della tilts her head at him.

“But you had fun though, right?” Gladstone just glares from where he’d buried his head deep in his green shirt.

“I had no such thing.” He grits out. Della smirks.

“Sureeeee. I totally saw you grinning and holding back laughter at the start. You  _liiiiked_ it.”  Gladstone feels his face warm up for the second time that day and looks pointedly at his feet.

“Did not.”

“Gladstone likes driving, Gladstone likes driving!!” Della sings, without any actual genuine malice. Donald, never missing an opportunity to tease his cousin, joins in with his sister chant. Fethry just starts to hum a completely different tune, probably slipping into his own little world again. Gladstone shoves his head further in his shirt, privately allowing himself to to smile a little as he watches Della and Donald skip in circles each other with their arms linked near the water.

“Actually...” Della stops suddenly and Gladstone swears his heart skips a beat. “This gives me an idea-“ She begins, but Gladstone isn’t having it.

_**“NO WAY!**_!” Gladstone stands in panic and hisses, the harsh loud noise startlingFethry and Della out of their skins. Donald goes even paler if possibly and promptly falls backwards into the lake, where he begins to splutter and splash around wildly. 

Gladstone blushes.

“Uh I mean, I think...I think I’m just gonna sleep for a month. No thank you.” He tries to recover awkwardly, Donald loudly cursing him in between panicked quacks. Della just cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ducktales: The triplets take after Della  
> Past me: Ah so Della was an idiot


End file.
